<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love's such an old fashioned word by True_Wilson20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736091">Love's such an old fashioned word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wilson20/pseuds/True_Wilson20'>True_Wilson20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But with a happy ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Remus, M/M, Regulus will have a good arc here, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyer Remus, Slow Burn, Slytherin!Sirius, a bit cliched if you will, a lil bit of angst, all the way till the first wizarding war, angst before that, flowers have meanings, fluffy fluff, magical touch, shy sirius, slow acceptance, will add more tags as the story progresses, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wilson20/pseuds/True_Wilson20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the boy's fifth year when Sirius Black, the Slytherin self-proclaimed bad boy falls for the Hufflepuff heartthrob, Remus Lupin. What follows after is a series of events leading to their ultimate amour in the events of Hogwarts and beyond.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first time that you kissed me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Much to his very own dismay and family traditions, Sirius Black was sorted into the house of Slytherin on the fateful day of first of September, 1971. He may be a Black by name but deep inside he knew he didn’t belong with the snakes down here. Perhaps that’s the reason why he had managed to befriend all the Gryffindors in his five years at Hogwarts. James Potter was closer than a brother and they spent most of their time in the Gryffindor common room just like this fine day.</p>
<p>“Reckon you could sneak this one onto Snivellus’ dorm?”</p>
<p>“I could but it wouldn’t make him smell any different, that slimy git!”</p>
<p>Both the boys were huddled together by the commonplace fire and were busy planning another prank on the Slytherins. Their last one had ended both of them in detention with Professor Slughorn but being a member of the Sacred Twenty-eight has its benefits.</p>
<p>“What if we flood the entire dorm?”</p>
<p>“Hey! That would have my bed too.”</p>
<p>“We could charm your bed with one of the drying spells.”</p>
<p>“Hate to break your bubble mate but none of us is capable of doing those charms yet. Nor can we step into the library without that piercing Pince’s eyes following us around everywhere.”</p>
<p>“We should really befriend some prefects.”</p>
<p>“How about Evans?”</p>
<p>“Nice try to hurt my feelings there, how about her Hufflepuff friend, what’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Remus Lupin”</p>
<p>Sirius said the boy’s name a little too enthusiastically to be considered normal with his voice reaching an octave higher. Remus Lupin, the Hufflepuff heartthrob had managed to steal bad boy Sirius’ heart back during the beginning of their fifth year. It took Sirius one look at the boy to harbour a crush and one smile along his way to get rid of all his confusion. Since then, Sirius had tried numerous ways to woo the boy’s heart and had failed miserably at all of them. It was as if his tongue would get tied every time he tried to talk to the boy sans the one time Regulus was behind it. He even tried following him into the library one day for he was worth the effort but before he could muster the courage to actually utter human words, he had tripped on his own shoelace right in front of Remus and the embarrassment was enough to put an end to his futile methods for at least a few weeks.</p>
<p>Several months had passed and the only progress Sirius had made so far was that he had somehow managed to have Remus as his Potions partner which explains his depleting grades in the subject. He had jumped from an average of E to straight-up D by just a single assignment. Well, this is what would happen if one would spend most of their time getting distracted by their partner and counting the freckles on their cheeks rather than working on the given task. He had done the same this very day and almost managed to set the entire classroom on fire. If it hadn’t been for Remus’ promptness, he would be scrubbing cauldrons somewhere in the castle. While Remus performed the Aguamenti charm on the inflicted damage, Sirius stood there trying to hide the grin that was slowly making its way on his face.</p>
<p>“Would you stop smiling and rack your brain for an idea?”</p>
<p>“Uh-sorry what?”</p>
<p>“How are we going to convince Lupin to teach us the drying spell without him getting suspicious?”</p>
<p>“Well since it is a Tuesday, Remus has the rounds on the third-floor corridor along with that Ravenclaw git, maybe we could hex the Raven and talk him into helping us?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me. Also, mate, a bit easy on the stalking there, all right?”</p>
<p>Sirius who was now blushing Gryffindor red simply gathered his belongings and was out of the common room back to his own dorm.</p>
<p>On the way back, he decided to just pay a little visit to the kitchens, a little snack wouldn’t hurt him and nor would the wonderful view he could get if he were lucky enough. Deciding against it and then finally making up his mind to just get a muffin, he was on his way down the stairs. He tickled the pear and took in the smell of food as the door opened but bumped right into a body.</p>
<p>“OW!”</p>
<p>Something had prickled him r on his chest and he was left there to let out a string of fresh curses much to the horror of the black and yellow-robed boy in front of him.</p>
<p>“Woah, language please, Black.”</p>
<p>The familiar sound of Remus Lupin brought back the goofy smile on his face and his chest didn’t seem to hurt that much anymore. He glanced up and his heart might as well have leapt right onto the Hufflepuff’s hands. A deep blush had started to stain his cheeks and was making its way along his neck. One could tell Sirius was thinking rather thinking hard to say a word, just one word perhaps even a sound but it was as if someone had taken his vocal cords out and glued his lips together. He simply stood there staring up at Remus’ face.</p>
<p>“I-Is there anything on my face?” Remus rubbed his nose as if to make it clean of the presumed dirt but mostly out of sheer nervousness. </p>
<p>
  <em> Indeed, your beautiful eyes, that beautiful nose, those gorgeous lips I can’t stop dreaming about and the freckles on your cheeks that are driving me wild. </em>
</p>
<p>Sirius’ mind goes on a loop with these words and his mouth opened and closed resembling a fish. </p>
<p>Sirius was still quiet and watched in horror as Remus deeply furrowed his brows and continued to gaze at him in confusion. He excused himself and went back to his common room.</p>
<p>Sirius stood at the entrance to the kitchen as he watched Remus enter his common room without even sparing a second glance in his direction.</p>
<p>“I’m going to die alone.”</p>
<p>His chest began to hurt again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>At around eleven at night, James quietly sneaked into the Slytherin common room for who knew their password was something as easy and obvious as ‘pureblood’. He began his way up to the stairs onto the boy’s dormitories. James had been waiting for Sirius for the past half hour with the invisibility cloak draped around him but that git had apparently forgotten their little visit to the third floor and was sleeping soundly on his bed.</p>
<p>James had to fight the urge to kick him but thought better of it as other inhabitants wouldn’t be so amused with a Gryffindor in their dorm. He quietly shook him but could only manage a slight movement on Sirius’ behalf who turned over and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. Losing patience rather quickly, James’ recklessness took over and he poked the sleeping boy with his wand right into his stomach.</p>
<p>Sirius woke up with an indignant ‘Omfph’ and rubbed his eyes open to see a rather angry James towering over him.</p>
<p>“What do you want?”, he carefully whispered while still rubbing his stomach.</p>
<p>“What do I want? I want? We were supposed to meet up a certain prefect tonight, you bastard! I have been waiting outside your common room for the past half hour!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I know, I just thought what use would it be to ask him when you know he wouldn’t help us? He’s a prefect for god’s sake, James. And helping the most troublesome kids of the school would be the last thing he would agree to.”</p>
<p>“Is it because you forget how to talk when he’s around?”</p>
<p>Sirius immediately got up from his bed and smacked James on his head.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Oh please Sirius, it is too obvious you fancy him.”</p>
<p>Sirius let out a disgruntled groan and mumbled something unintelligible.</p>
<p>“Let’s go then.”</p>
<p>James and Sirius were on their way to the third-floor corridor where a certain prefect and a Ravenclaw git were patrolling tonight. The former boys were hidden under the invisibility cloak and the general quietness of the castle at night was somewhat scaring them. Even Peeves seemed nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>They spotted Remus near the stairs who looked quite bored standing there as Gilderoy Lockhart tried to chat him up. Without really thinking about his actions, as usual, Sirius sent a stunner in Lockhart’s direction and successfully knocked him out.</p>
<p>Startled by the sudden silence, Remus immediately grabbed his wand and pointed it towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“Revelio!”</p>
<p>The invisibility cloak flew off from and James began to run after it leaving Sirius alone with Remus.</p>
<p>“What are you both up to now? I don’t have the energy to stop you now, Black.”</p>
<p>Sirius found himself completely overwhelmed by the overall situation. He had to respond now or else he’ll blow any chance he has with the boy.</p>
<p>“We were looking for you actually.”</p>
<p>How he got the courage to say something, he didn’t know but he’ll go for it for now. Maybe this is a dream. Well if it were a dream, they would probably end up in a broom closet somewhere in the next five minutes. Not that he dreamed of that on a daily basis.</p>
<p>“Oh, so what do you guys need?”</p>
<p>“We uh- um just needed your help with something, something like a prank.”</p>
<p>All his earlier confidence started to drain as Remus looked at him up and down, face visibly confused.</p>
<p>“You know I’m a prefect right?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, we just want to learn a spell, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“What spell?”</p>
<p>Sirius desperately wished James would come back and take over the situation. He would rather just stand there and stare at Remus than answer these questions. He began to chew on his bottom lip and looked around racking his brain to say something to avoid the questions till then. He didn’t even notice the softening expression on Remus’ face and how his eyes were watching his lips. </p>
<p>Remus knew that Sirius fancied him. Yes, it was that obvious. And Remus found it absolutely adorable how Sirius would stop functioning every time they would be together. He had thought of making the first move but the colour of his robes would always stop him. Yellow and green don’t go together. Besides, it was really fun to see Sirius struggle. He had even requested Professor Slughorn to have Sirius as his Potions partner. </p>
<p>And he would love to help them on a prank. He really enjoyed the mayhem and had spent hours thinking of an alternate universe where all of them would be in the same house even if it were light-years away. He had even included a fellow Hufflepuff, Peter Pettigrew in this little reverie.</p>
<p>Remus was staring at Sirius intently, silently hoping he would say something, anything, he really wanted the conversation to go somewhere, lead them to something. If they can’t be together in the broad sunlight then perhaps the darkness of the night would suffice.</p>
<p>Even for a single night.</p>
<p>“I’ll help.”</p>
<p>Sirius stared up at him as if his entire world had started building again, block by block.</p>
<p>“But you’ll have to tell me what spell it is first, Black.”</p>
<p>Sirius opened his mouth but then quickly suppressed his words. This was his chance. Pranks have always been such lucky charms for him. It was a silly prank that led him to James and now an even sillier prank that was going to lead him to Remus. God had finally decided to be good to him.</p>
<p>“The drying spell.”</p>
<p>“Alright, it’s not that complicated. Perhaps we can practise it somewhere around?”</p>
<p><em> Smooth. </em>Sirius thought to himself. </p>
<p>This was beginning to sound a lot like the dream he was having before he was woken up. He wouldn’t let James ruin it again.</p>
<p>“Sure”</p>
<p>Remus lead the way and Sirius followed him to the empty Charms classroom. Both of them entered and Remus held the door open for Sirius, much to his delight. </p>
<p>If he could have his way, Sirius would immediately push Remus up against the wall and snog him senseless. That wouldn’t even require talking. He smirked to himself and yet again failed to notice how Remus’ eyes were fixed on his lips.</p>
<p>The smirk on Sirius’ lips was driving drove Remus wild with desire and action. He simply wanted to go over there, grab him by his chin and press their lips together. His thought process somehow took over him and by the time he got to his senses, he was towering over Sirius who had his back to the wall.</p>
<p>For what felt like light-years, both the boys looked at each other and then slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together. No more time was to be wasted in trying to talk or even think. Remus’ hands soon found their way down to Sirius’ waist and that earned him a clean-swept of Sirius’ tongue against his mouth. The kiss deepened and none of the boys wanted to stop.</p>
<p>And that’s how James found them minutes after, wondering how long he had been gone for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Potions Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the first time in nearly all his time at Hogwarts, Sirius woke up with a huge grin on his face. He tried muffling himself in the pillow, tried thinking of his mother’s face, even tried to think of Kreacher but nothing was able to wipe that smile. The events of last night began to replay in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had followed Remus to an empty Charms classroom to practice the drying spell. He remembered closing the door behind him and the next thing he knew he was cornered to the wall with Remus towering over him. His heartbeat was racing and his eyes couldn’t help but gaze at that wonderful mouth he so yearned to taste.  He started to lean in as soon as he saw Remus’eyes also flickering down. He wet his lips and pressed his mouth to the taller boy’s. And the taller boy was more than happy to reciprocate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The kiss had felt like flowers blooming. Sirius felt like he was all over the moon and could feel all the bright colours swinging in happiness in his mind. He didn’t have anything to compare this moment to and in his honest opinion nothing could ever match the sensation of having Remus pressed against him as he explored his mouth. All he could see was red in his mind and as the kiss deepened the colour slowly diffused into a darker shade.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Sirius lay in his bed swiping his thumb delicately over his lower lip. Last night still felt like a dream and he genuinely believed that maybe he had imagined all of it. If that were to be the case, his dreams have started to look a lot like reality. Remus no longer looked like those princes in muggle fairytales he had read but rather resembled his tall, lanky self with those soft tawny curls gracing his head. Running his fingers through them must be such a joyful experience and it did feel like it actually happened. He can’t be going crazy over a little crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced himself out of his bed and readied himself for breakfast and the classes after. He had potions first thing in the morning and no matter how unbearable Slughorn was, Remus is what gave him the motivation to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down next to his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah kind of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you last night? Snape told me you came back really late and had such a big smile on your face. You didn’t even hex him for just being there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hence, last night was not a dream. He had really kissed Remus. He had kissed Remus. He, Sirius Black had kissed Remus Lupin. Even this little sentence sparked joy in him. It had such a nice ring to it. It felt good just by thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I was out with James for a bit of prank, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prank? Should I be drinking this Pumpkin juice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, when have we ever-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Black! Time for potions, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite James’ general resentment for all Slytherins, he really didn’t mind coming up to his table to fetch the older Black. James really was a good friend. These were the kind of things that brought such a warm feeling to Sirius and made him grateful that despite his dysfunctional blood family, he’ll always have James and Regulus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius grabbed the buttered toast off Regulus’ plate joined James off their way to Potions. He looked towards the Hufflepuff table but Remus was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile dropped. Why wasn’t Remus at breakfast? Maybe he already went to class. He often did that. He really needed to stop stalking him. James was right, it was getting out of hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo entered the already half-filled Potions classroom and claimed their pre-assigned seats. Thanks to Remus, Sirius sat at the front next to Evans and Snape. James’ was at the end with a small Hufflepuff boy called Peter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Remus was still nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was odd. Remus was seldom late to class. In fact, he had been the only student in the past three years to have never been late to any of his classes. No wonder he was a prefect. Even Slughorn had entered the classroom now but Remus had not arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning class! Today we will be making the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius zoned out of the class despite it being the first one. With no Remus around to ogle at, he found it rather difficult to focus on the content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Blacks have always been good at potions. His aunt Druella was known to be the only witch to have ever made progress in making the Wolfsbane potion even if it was still not ready for consumption. His very own mother, Walburga (Sirius made a face even by the thought of her) was gifted at this art. His brother got excellent grades in the subject but he never got the hang of it. Why learn something when you can always look it up from the textbook itself or buy it off of any wizarding store? Wizarding education was peculiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had learned of this only after he had taken Muggle studies at the beginning of this year despite not having studied it for the past two years. The subject was interesting and he found Muggles to be quite fascinating. Their way of doing things without magic was extraordinary and they had some really captivating methods of transportation. While wizarding methods had only flying, flooing and apparating, out of which two out of three methods left the user dizzy after use but muggles had so many ways. You could ride a bicycle, take the bus, take a train, take a plane, use your own car or use one of those heavy metal motorbikes! So many ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Sirius was busy counting the transportation methods on his fingers, the door to the potions classroom burst open. All heads turned over the source of the sound and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lo and behold, Remus Lupin walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath was panting. His words were stammered and robes were shelved. His hair pointed in all directions and his eyes still carried the ounces of sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Lupin! How wonderful of you to finally join us! Come in. Come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er- sorry professor, I-uh lost track of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries m’boy, no worries! Mr Black seems to be waiting for you. He hasn’t even lit his cauldron! Oh, how thoughtful of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked at him and a pair of grey orbs met amber. A wave of electricity passed through him as he held the gaze. Sirius had been waiting for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made his towards his seat trying his best to ignore the looks he received from the rest of the class. For a second there, it had felt like it was only the two of them in there and suddenly the class felt so crowded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plopped himself next to Sirius and opened his textbook to the potion assigned to them as written on the chalkboard. He immediately set off to work mentally debating if he should say something. Even after snogging each other only just last night and breaking all ice yet here, they were thinking of what to talk about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius decided to not make a fool of himself at least not when James was watching him and made the first move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi” Remus whispered back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you pass the fang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Oh, yeah sure, here you go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius answered back with his most charming smile. This had been the most they had conversed in the entire term so far. It was an improvement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both the boys were set off to their routine. Remus did all the work while Sirius was constantly distracted. Everything felt so much in peace that it would probably take two Snapes to get rid of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you pass that?” Remus asked him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius enthusiastically picked up what Remus had asked and handed it over to him. Their fingers brushed and both the boy were tainted pink within seconds. Their make-out session made its way through both their heads. It was quite obvious as to how their heads were filled with the same thought with how easily they mirrored each other's expressions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had the classroom always been this hot?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius was immediately struck with the fact that it was now or never. This was his chance to make his move. This was the chance to ask Remus out on a proper date and sweep him his off his perfect arse. His heart began to beat louder while his brain made a futile attempt to put some sense into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he so blatantly ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remus Lupin out on a date when he had spent the past several months not being able to say anything in his presence. Maybe it’s his first kiss that did that. Maybe it was his-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi Remus, hi, hi I’m James, do you mind going out on a date with my idiotic friend Sirius here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Remus and Sirius were dumbstruck at James’ bluntness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius felt like committing a felony right there and then. They were indeed alone in the classroom for their class had ended. No one would know.  But Remus was here. Oh, Remus is still here. What is Remus going to say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus opened his mouth and then immediately closed it. This was not how he had planned to ask Sirius out. He had rehearsed it all night and had even ended up late for class. The immediate answer to the question would be yes. Should be yes. But his mouth seemed to have been sewn shut by this little revelation. And before he knew, he made a run for it, out of the circle, out of the room. He didn’t even stop to take his belongings.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Say Hi! on <a href="https://iamak20.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dorm Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius broods over and blames himself for Remus running away but little does he know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius’ face drops as fast as Remus runs away from the classroom. He had not expected the entire situation to down spiral so fast. He had been imagining affirmations since last night that this entire situation hurt physically. Slowly biting back the tears, he begins to pack his stuff. Something compels him to do Remus’ as well and he begins to do so as well albeit a little harshly. He doesn’t mind the paper he crushed inside whilst putting the ink box in.</p>
<p>‘Why are you packing his stuff as well? Leave it here, that git deserves it’.</p>
<p>For the first time, Sirius finds himself unable to respond to James. The entirety of the morning made absolutely no sense to him. What had gone wrong? They had properly talked this morning, maybe a bit shyly but talked nonetheless. He could swear he had seen Remus’ eyes sparkle when Slughorn had said that he had been waiting for him. Going back to last night, their conversation was the least awkward encounter they had had. They had talked. Talked human words and Sirius had not once made a fool of himself. Remus had agreed to teach him the spell and wasn’t he the one to make the first move as well? Wasn’t he the one that led them on and Sirius obliged by closing the gap between them? Had he come out to be a little strong-</p>
<p>‘Earth to Sirius’.</p>
<p>The sight of James wildly flicking his fingers brings him out of the self-deprecating session he had created for himself. Sirius was walking slowly with the weight of two bags scrunching on his shoulders. Remus’ seemed to be the heaviest.</p>
<p>The duo was heading towards the Great Hall for lunch after double potions in the morning. Morning. When everything had seemed to be dream-like. Why can’t it stay like that forever? The ghost of his touch, his fingers in my hair and his lips on mine. Everything had been going so well. So what went wrong? Had the kiss been bad? But he had enjoyed it. But did he come out as too strong-</p>
<p>‘Mate, if you’re gonna remain gloomy all day might as well go sit on your own table’.</p>
<p>‘What about when you’re brooding over Evans?’</p>
<p>Sirius attempts lightening the mood but it simply comes off as pathetic. He can’t keep his head out of it. It is just a little crush. But it has lasted longer than three months and according to James, a crush longer than three months is true love.</p>
<p>He discretely glances at the Hufflepuff table only to find it empty of the tawny boy. He wasn’t even here for breakfast. No wonder he’s so skinny. Out of instinct, Sirius takes a napkin and packs a scone, just in case. He picks up the bag he had so carefully placed on the seat next to him and unzips it. The scent of Remus overflows and Sirius is weak to his knees. He really is whipped, isn’t he? He places the wrapped food onto a crushed paper. Cringing slightly, Sirius takes the paper out and attempts to straighten it. The paper contained various drawings of the moon, all painted grey. The craters were very strategically avoided and instead had thin bright pink lining in place of it. The entire art was enchanted as the moons kept on waning and waxing with the passing days. Today was the Full.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is there anything Remus can’t do?</em>
</p>
<p>After having admired it for several minutes, Sirius puts it back. James on the other hand seems to be watching the entire scene unfold with utter amusement. There is nothing more hysterical than a love-sick puppy. A love-sick puppy in green robes. The heir to the most ancient and the noble house of Black at the mercy of a half-blood Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>‘What? Eat your damn meal, Potter’.</p>
<p>‘Oh, I am. Don’t really mind the free entertainment I am getting.’</p>
<p>‘Oh shut up, you’re worse, you know that?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah right. Well you see, I don’t pack food for my boyfriend who hasn’t shown his face at the Great Hall once today’.</p>
<p>Boyfriend. He quite liked the sound of it.</p>
<p>‘He’s not my boyfriend’.</p>
<p>With his sudden declaration, Sirius decided that he wasn’t hungry anymore. He had some work to do. He had to think about why Remus ran away and also find a way to discreetly return his book bag to him. So, he gets up from the Gryffindor table, mutters a quick ‘see you later’ to James, waves to his brother at the Slytherin table across and on his way to the kitchens.</p>
<p>This day was coming out to be a lot like yesterday. He had gone to the kitchen to get a snack and bumped into the snack himself. He wouldn’t really mind happening it today either.</p>
<p>Strange, isn’t it? Young love. The brooding, unbearable pining and fear of rejection that seems to gloom every time an ounce of confidence strikes the surface. Well, in this case, the fear has been lived and yet here is Sirius standing in front of the Hufflepuff common room entrance mentally begging for an escort.</p>
<p>Yes, his morning had not gone as he has planned at all.</p>
<p>Yes, Remus had run away when James had asked him out for Sirius.</p>
<p>But, he never really said no, did he?</p>
<p>Maybe he too had thought of a way to ask Sirius out and James had ruined it all. Remus has always been the tall shy kid who sat at the in front of the class but participated only when approached. He tended to remain silent most of the time. He sat with that excuse of a person, Peter Pettigrew. For no personal reasons, Sirius found him to be intolerable. His short stature, how close he sat to Remus, how he copied off Remus all the time, how close he sat to him. Sirius despised everything about him.</p>
<p>So when the boy in question looked at him wearily while he stood there with a smug expression on his face, Sirius had no choice but to ask him how to get inside. He could’ve very easily left Remus’s belongings with Peter and gone off with his day but something inside stopped him. Something was tempting to him to just get a peek. A little peek of Remus’ dorm room and he will go back to his class as promised. Hence, Sirius has to put onto his best behaviour and ignore the confused and slightly startled eyes that Peter used scanned his green tie.</p>
<p>‘Hello mate, would be willing to help me get inside?’</p>
<p>Pureblood manners would require kissing knuckles but Sirius would rather have the taste of Remus and the chocolate scone he ate linger on than have a bunch of dead skin cells.</p>
<p>‘W-hy do you n-need to get inside?’</p>
<p>Peter’s quivering did not go unseen by Sirius who thought of a better use of his fear of whatever he feared.</p>
<p>‘Listen here you little shit, I need to go inside and put in Remus’ stuff which he left at Potions today and since I have Transfiguration next, I don’t want to be late’.</p>
<p>Sirius’ posh accent flows off his tongue so easily that the muggleborn Pettigrew who’s fear seems to have skyrocketed quickly begun his tapping of the barrel from top to bottom barely making the beat of Helga Hufflepuff and ushered Sirius inside. He guided him towards the dorm and was gone faster than Sirius could say a ‘thank you’.</p>
<p>Remus’ bed was the easiest to spot.</p>
<p>Not a flick of dust was out of place. All of his books were strategically arranged on his shelf in the decreasing order of titles, his spare shoes well-polished lying near the curtains, his laundry lying in the corner in neat piles and not a single crinkle on his bed. The curtains move ever so slightly with the wind gushing inside through the open windows and casting an everlasting golden light on his bed and Sirius could have sworn that Remus is an angel in disguise. Everything seemed to be just so perfect.</p>
<p>To hell with Transfiguration, he would just spend a little more time here and be off to the next class that he coincidentally shared with the Hufflepuffs. He grabs the yellow coloured pillow off the bed and sniffs it. A deep sigh escapes him and Sirius reckons that this is what his Amorentia would smell like.</p>
<p>‘So this is where the noble being that is Remus sleeps on’.</p>
<p>Sirius keeps the pillow back on its place and puts the book bag at the corner of the bed.</p>
<p>‘Everyone will be in class now-</p>
<p>He hurriedly takes off his shoes and gently enters the bed. The bed was more comfortable than it appeared to be and since nobody would enter the dorm for at least two hours, it wouldn’t hurt a little to just lie down here. Just for a while.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sirius wakes up shivering and closes the window. The sunlight had ceased to a dim and the moon was about to rise. He had been sleeping in Remus’ bed for nearly two hours now and also managed to miss two of his classes even the one that might have had Remus in them. But what a good slumber it had been. The dream that accompanied was just the cherry on top of the wonderful sleep he had gotten.</p>
<p>The overwhelming sensation of being surrounded by the scent of someone you like is enough to cast the finest dreams one can have.</p>
<p>‘Crème de la crème’, if you may.</p>
<p>Sirius sits back on the bed and closes his eyes. If he could focus enough, he could picture where the dream had ended. Before his hand could sweep off into his trousers, the door to the dorm opens and lo and behold, much to Sirius’ dismay, Remus stands there with eyes the size of tennis balls and looking at Sirius with the utmost confusion.</p>
<p>‘Hi. So where were you for nearly the whole day, eh? Long time since morning, right?’</p>
<p>Remus just stands there with eyes bulging and cheeks beginning to redden.</p>
<p>‘Um I know you wouldn’t have expected to find me here but I can explain’.</p>
<p>Before Sirius could rack his brain for any subtle explanation, Remus lets out a howl of pain and falls onto his knees. A growl nearly escapes from his mouth and his eyes were turning a bright amber, unnatural for any human, unless-</p>
<p>‘Hey! Oh dear God, are you alright?’</p>
<p>Remus bats away the hand Sirius lent him and checked his watch. Much to his horror, the moonrise was only a few minutes away. He couldn’t afford to transform in his dorm, everyone would know but most importantly he couldn’t transform in front of Sirius. There was no way Sirius should know the dark side Remus had been hiding for the past four years. The little chance he has to be with the boy would be ruptured into pieces and he knew deep inside that he could never be able to live with himself if he knew that Sirius hated him for who he was.  </p>
<p>And within a blink, for a second time that day, Remus ran away from Sirius.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Credence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius followed Remus and it led to some serious revealations. Now, he must fight his internal beliefs and faith to accept Rem for who he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A matter of minutes is what took Sirius to get his head together and run after Remus. He would not let him run away. Not again.</p>
<p>‘Remus! Wait! Remus!’</p>
<p>To any average person sitting in the Hufflepuff common room, Sirius appeared to be a lunatic who was jumping over books, bags, students anything that came along his way and was making a run after someone while ridiculously chanting their name.</p>
<p>‘Remus! Wait just a moment!’</p>
<p>‘Go away, Black!’.</p>
<p>They were lucky that nobody was really out of bounds at this particular moment. One day a month, the curfew tightened further than it already was and detentions were given without any explanations. Sirius and James found this insolent but never really saw how the day always coincided with a full moon.</p>
<p>To provide extra protection to the only werewolf student at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has made several arrangements. This, being one of them. Curfew was usually up to 8 pm but was especially early tonight. To make sure nobody spots a student getting out of the castle and towards the Whomping Willow.</p>
<p>Yet no matter how hard one tries to hide a secret of this sort, somebody is bound to catch them.</p>
<p>‘Remus, I can explain, please wait’.</p>
<p>‘Go back Sirius, it-it’s not safe here’.</p>
<p>‘Then, why are you going there?’</p>
<p>‘Please, just listen to me and please go back’.</p>
<p>They had passed the Great Hall and are now heading out into the grounds while Sirius finds the doors miraculously open. Something doesn’t feel right. There was a strange sense of fear looming in the air.</p>
<p>They had reached the grounds and Remus kept on looking at the sky. The moon was set to rise at any moment now. A second’s delay and the wolf within him would be unleashed. But Sirius was not the one to easily give up. He kept on following Remus till he saw him hurling a stone at the Willow and it stopped!</p>
<p>Sirius’ breath caught in his throat.</p>
<p>Remus wasted no time in glancing back and went inside the door.</p>
<p>Sirius’ entire body stopped in shock. He couldn’t believe what he just saw.</p>
<p>The Full Moon.</p>
<p>The Whomping Willow.</p>
<p>Remus.</p>
<p>He couldn’t be-</p>
<p>Sirius was determined to find it out himself. He had to check his theory. Sweet little Remus can’t be a werewolf!</p>
<p>So, he did what the boy had feared all this life.</p>
<p>He threw a stone at the Willow like he saw Remus do it and much to his surprise the tree froze. Sirius was quick to find the door and a long, long tunnel. He lit his wand and begun the journey. Even from such a distance, he could smell the blood and urine and it did nothing to help with the rising suspicions in his head.</p>
<p>At the end of the tunnel, he comes across another door. The smell was the strongest here. This did not open as easily as the previous one. Probably secured by magic.</p>
<p>‘Alohomora’.</p>
<p>The door didn’t even flinch.</p>
<p>This was odd. The unlocking charm worked on the door secured by the darkest of magic and failed at a meagre door in Hogwarts!</p>
<p>Before Sirius could rack his brains for another way in, an ear-piercing scream comes from the inside. Sirius’ entire body shakes as the scream goes on intensifying and is replaced by a howl.</p>
<p>The howl of a wolf.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>The sudden quietude was far from relief. It was the haunting silence before the storm rages. Before all hell breaks loose.</p>
<p>The sound of Sirius’ heartbeat is the only thing that could be heard. His teeth were chattering and his breath was coming out in short, sharp gasps. He was glued to the spot. He couldn’t muster the courage to move ahead or go back. But nothing made any sense. How could it be possible?</p>
<p>Sirius felt betrayed.</p>
<p>All the past months were passing by in a haze.</p>
<p>
  <em>The cute Hufflepuff.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The tawny hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The visit to the Kitchens</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Potions Classes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The prefect</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amber eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Extremely fatigued.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The scars on his body</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark beast.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>False pretences.</em>
</p>
<p>This time Sirius didn’t hold back his tears. He let them fall. Fall hard to the ground. He unlits the wand and sits down with his back against the door.</p>
<p>All this time he has been in love with a werewolf? A deep shudder passes through him even at the thought of him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The beast could sense the fear in the air. He moves around and the scent strengthens. He could easily distinguish it from the fear of his human counterpart. It was the fear of a human.</p>
<p>Human flesh.</p>
<p>Human Blood.</p>
<p>The wolf’s eyes were shining brighter than the moon. He had found prey to hunt tonight. He just needed a way out of the room and there would be his meal. He lets out a howl of joy and paces towards the exit.</p>
<p>His eyes were darkening as the bloodlust was taking over. The saliva dripped from mouth onto the floor. He could even hear small sounds that were coming just across.</p>
<p>The beast was losing his senses now.  He lets out a last growl and pounds into the door.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The door rumbles and Sirius’ senses come back to him. He needed to get out of there.</p>
<p>Another rumble</p>
<p>The door shakes again and Sirius could hear the growl coming from the inside.</p>
<p>He gets up and fumbles for his wand in his pockets. Much to his horror, it drops to the ground. His shaking hand reaches out to grab it but he is unable to find anything. He scans the entire floor but nothing.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The wolf was getting impatient now. His prey was just across the door and was begging to be hunted. He pounds harder now. One of the screws holding the door comes down and the wolf howls again in victory.</p>
<p>Another pound.</p>
<p>His head had begun to hurt but the sweet flesh that awaited him was worth the wait. He keeps pounding and pounding.</p>
<p>Thrash. Another screw falls.</p>
<p>Throb. Another screw falls away.</p>
<p>Hit. The screw falls on top of another one.</p>
<p>Pound. The door hinge breaks completely and it falls inwards.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sirius has no luck in finding his wand. He had completely lost it in the dark. The door thrashing had increased significantly and so had his heartbeat. He couldn’t trust his shaking limbs to carry him out safely. He dives in another time to search but comes across nothing. He could hear the door screws falling one by one. The hell with Muggle doors.</p>
<p>BANG!</p>
<p>The door opens up and the wolf comes out.</p>
<p>Sirius registers the entire scene for a second and then makes a run for it. He could always find another wand.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The wolf had been successful in reaching for his prey. He had broken the door and found the human. But something stopped him for hunting him down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pack</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alpha</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pack</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Family.</em>
</p>
<p>The wolf had sensed the canine in Sirius and stopped dead at its tracks. He had lowered his head in a graceful bow but Sirius was gone and had luckily shut the other door before making his way back.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sirius ran back to the castle. He was literally skipping on his way and he did not dare look back. He wasn’t even sure if he had closed the other door.</p>
<p>He ran and ran and went to the only place he knows he would be in peace at.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor common room.</p>
<p>He yells at the Fat Lady to let him in and she looks at him no more than second time in her sleepy haze and lets the Slytherin inside.</p>
<p>‘JAMES’</p>
<p>Sirius yells at the top of his lungs and even the portraits on the wall shake with the decibel in his voice.</p>
<p>James comes stumbling his way down the stairs and spots his best mate.</p>
<p>The panic in Sirius’ eyes and his shaking figure qualms him and he summons a glass of water and sits him down. This was not the first time Sirius had sought refuge in their common room but never has he been so dishevelled.</p>
<p>He places a reassuring hand on Sirius’s shoulder and gently asks him.</p>
<p>‘Sirius, what happened?’</p>
<p>‘J-jame-james he’s a-a we-were-werewolf’.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take any explanation for James to understand who the ‘he’ in question is.</p>
<p>‘H-he’s a mon-mons-monster’</p>
<p>James gently rubs Sirius’ back. To hell with sleep, Sirius was more important.</p>
<p>‘I-I saw him, he’s a were-werewolf’.</p>
<p>The trauma of this night would be hard to overcome but James was not the one to give up.</p>
<p>‘Remus is a werewolf’.</p>
<p>A glass clatters in the back and both the boys startle and see a figure standing with wide eyes and mouth agape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Astronomy Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie, you smart boy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late delay. I had Diwali preparations and celebrations and couldn't update on time. Updates will be weekly now! &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Remus is a werewolf’.</p>
<p><br/>
A glass clatters in the back and both the boys startle and see a figure standing with wide eyes and mouth agape.<br/>
Lily jumps over the shattered glass on the floor and grabs the collar of Sirius’ shirt with shaking hands. Both the boys were quite surprised by her sudden attitude change.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Who told you this? This is false.’</p>
<p><br/>
Sirius did not reply and the mental struggle in his head continued. It was James again who comes to his rescue.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Lily, please let go of him’.</p>
<p><br/>
Not Evans but Lily. Things were really serious. Remus’ entire academic career was on stake and the poor boy was howling his pains far far away unaware of the commotion he has caused.</p>
<p><br/>
Lily lets go of Sirius with rather a reluctance but stay there looking at him pointedly. She didn’t trust him an ounce. Lily had been the only one to have figured out Remus’ secret back in their third year. She had noticed a pattern in his monthly disappearances during their study sessions together at the library. She had confronted him and Remus could’ve sworn that he saw his entire life flash in front of his eyes at that very moment.</p>
<p>Lucky for both of them, Lily’s muggle upbringing could not instil the stigma around werewolves in her and she remained rather free of prejudices against them.</p>
<p><br/>
She rather thought it was kind of incredible to be able to transform into an animal once a month and that too something as magnificent as a wolf. Remus had told her she was confusing him for an animagus but she remained on her opinion. Perhaps that’s when their friendship strengthened and when Lily who has unable to sleep because of Remus tonight heard the conversation between James and Sirius, was startled.</p>
<p><br/>
Both purebloods and one of them a Slytherin would not bode well for this well-hidden secret.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Who told you this?’</p>
<p><br/>
Lily asks again, the shrill in her voice betraying the potency she was trying to muster.</p>
<p><br/>
‘I-i saw him trans-transform’.</p>
<p><br/>
Sirius, who was still shaking from the initial shock replied in a quiet voice. He still found himself unable to look anyone in the eyes. He kept them glued to the spilt water on the floor.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Are you going to tell anyone?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Do you think anyone would believe us? Sweet Remus, always helping others, the ever so kind Remus can’t be a vile creature like that of a werewolf’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘You’re the one who is wrong in their judgement of character. Do you think he chose to be a werewolf? Do you think he voluntarily decides to be a wolf every month and scar himself?’</p>
<p><br/>
Something clicked in James’ mind but he remained silent. He had grown up hearing nothing but ill about these creatures of the night and had even grown accustomed to hating some like Greyback. But Remus was nothing like him. Remus never showed any tendencies of bloodlust. All these thoughts were confusing him and he could sense a headache approaching.</p>
<p>But Sirius was worse. He grew up in Britain’s darkest family and probably knew more about werewolves, their origins, life history, span more than one itself. He should have been able to detect these signs earlier but it is indeed truly said that love is blind. One tends to easily overlook the bad in the ones we love and fully accept them in their imperfections.</p>
<p>But could Sirius easily overlook such a huge revelation?</p>
<p><br/>
Sirius’ head was fully hurting now and he couldn’t bear to have any more conversations on this topic. He needed to clear his mind. Sleeping should be his topmost priority. So, he simply said his goodbyes and quietly left the Gryffindor common room leaving behind no promises and showing no signs of trust of such huge secret bearing.</p>
<p><br/>
He makes his way towards the dungeons and mutters the password and walks in.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Oomph’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Can’t you see where you’re going?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘I’m sor- Reggie?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Sirius? Where were you last night?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘I-i was...out’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Out? Are you seeing someone? Is it someone from Gryffindor?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘What? No. No, I’m not. I- what are you doing up at this hour?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Oh. I-i was just going...out’.</p>
<p><br/>
Regulus’ cheeks pinkened slightly but Sirius was too busy self-pitying to notice.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Out? Are YOU seeing someone?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘No-no. NO! I was just going for a walk.’</p>
<p><br/>
Regulus spares a look outside the window to see the Sun risen completely. The teachers would be up by now and so will be some of the students. No point going anywhere now.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Good. Walks are good.’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Sirius, are you okay? You seem a bit...distracted lately’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘I’m fine’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘No, you’re not. You’re far from fine. What’s wrong?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Honestly, would you stop being so nosy! Can’t you see I’m FINE!’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Yuppity, you’re definitely not. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe head to the astronomy tower?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘okay’.</p>
<p><br/>
Both the Black brothers make their way to the highest tower of Hogwarts. They climb up the stairs in absolute silence and Regulus ponders on how to not end this situation in a brawl. They finally reach the top and Regulus looks down and immediately leans against the tiny wall as if trying to hide something from view. His cheeks are heating up quite quickly now.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Are you feeling slightly better now?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Yes. Somewhat better.’</p>
<p><br/>
‘What was it that bothers you so much?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘It’s just-</p>
<p><br/>
Sirius wonders if Regulus would be interested in hearing about his non-existent-already-problematic love life. But guess being blood-related has its vices and virtues and he decides to go for it.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Imagine liking someone for a very long time. Longer than three months. And then finding out a big secret about them that completely changes your opinion about them. Would you be able to accept them the way they are?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘So, you do like someone. Well, it depends on how big is the secret anyways? They’re not a murderer or anything?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘No. Nothing like that...maybe. But something big. Something you’ve told to detest’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘You’re in a war with your own heart’.</p>
<p><br/>
Regulus had somewhat caught on to Sirius’ crypt way of talking but didn’t know if it would be advisable to directly talk about it to him. While his head suggested doing it his heart signalled the opposite and he decided to maintain his furtive. After all, it was better to remain silent and be thought of a fool than to speak up and clear all doubts.(1)</p>
<p><br/>
Sirius’ head seemed to be having the same doubts. But since he had come this far why not risk it further? After all, what’s life without a little risk?</p>
<p><br/>
‘What if they’re a werewolf?’</p>
<p><br/>
Regulus immediately pales and looks down again. He had expected someone who was a muggleborn or maybe someone from Gryffindor but this definitely didn’t cross his mind. Before he could think and answer wisely his mouth quickly spluttered out:<br/>
‘Remus?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘You know about him!?!’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Yes’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘B-but how?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘You’re not the only one in the family to break tradition, Sirius. I have done it too.’</p>
<p><br/>
‘But how? It makes no sense’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Remember when I asked you to tutor me?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘How is that related to this?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Just answer me. Do you remember?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Yes. Yes. You had some doubt in Defence, I guess’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Potions and remember how you refused to do it? You said and I quote, don’t have the bloody time to tutor you. Not like you can do a prank, end quote’.</p>
<p><br/>
It was Sirius’ turn to redden now.</p>
<p><br/>
‘I-I guess, I do remember. But how is it related to Remus?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Oh, and you call yourself smart. I asked Remus and the Evans girl for help and they agreed. I am a part of their little study group’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘How long have you known?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘Since the first time, he didn’t attend the study session. Mother did teach us about werewolves and how to identify them and I picked up the signs’.</p>
<p><br/>
‘Did you confront him about it?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘No, of course not. It’s not a kind of thing you would want people to know now, do you?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘No. No Of course not. But... you still study with him?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘And why would I not?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘I-I mean he’s a werewolf. They’re-</p>
<p><br/>
‘Vile? Blood-thirsty? Deserved to be put down? Is Remus any of THAT?’</p>
<p><br/>
‘No, but he’s still a-</p>
<p><br/>
‘Really Sirius? You’re the last person I expected to be prejudiced! I thought maybe befriending Gryffindors, a Potter and even muggleborns would have made you different! But you’re doing exactly what a Black would do.’</p>
<p><br/>
Sirius was rendered speechless at Regulus’ sudden outburst. He had never thought his brother to be this wise.</p>
<p><br/>
Regulus was afraid he had overstepped his boundaries with his words. But they seemed to have the exact effect on the intended.</p>
<p><br/>
‘I need to go. Catch you later’.</p>
<p><br/>
With this, Sirius left the astronomy tower and made his way to the only place he knew he could find Remus this fine morning.</p>
<p><br/>
Regulus stayed there for a while.</p>
<p><br/>
Smiling to himself all alone, he knew he has done the right thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1- Quote by Abraham Lincoln.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Hospital Visit and Snapdragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius pays a visit to Remus after the transformation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus’ entire body ached as he manages to open one of his eyes. His vision is extremely blurry and his head hurts on the most extreme level possible. He could hear Madam Pomfrey muttering the spells to open the door to where he currently lay. He could only figure out the outline of the hospital nurse as she began her monthly procedures.</p>
<p>She mutters another spell to gently lift his body and place him on the stretcher which was also magically levitated to take their patients directly to the infirmary.</p>
<p>Remus’ vision was slightly getting better now. He could make out the Sun rising behind the branches of the Willow as the first ray falls on his face. He squints his eyes away from it and looks towards the highest tower. He eyes scan the dark sky behind it. Remus always appreciated the beauty of nature in such ways, how the sky is split into two different shades before the Sun takes over and how one could still see a little silhouette of the moon and even the stars. He spots the Orion constellation and traces the path along the belt of the hunter, there, still shining in its full glory was the brightest star of the sky. His lips part into a tiny smile even when his muscles are aching. He always found a certain kind of solace in looking at Sirius, the star, the morning after his transformations. It made the pain somewhat bearable.</p>
<p>Apparently, werewolves do not have remembrance of the night before.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey walks beside the stretcher as they move uphill the Hogwarts grounds and are almost nearing the castle. The sky has completely turned into a light shade of blue now. Little droplets of dew crown the grass and a drop splatters loudly on the ground from a leaf nearby. The smell of wet mud is lingering in the air.</p>
<p>Remus takes a deep breath and takes it all in. It feels like the calm after the storm has passed away. The calm after a war is over. He tilts his neck once again towards the Astronomy Tower and spots a figure looking his way. He is even dreaming of Sirius in the most absurd ways now. Of course, it’s not him, he can’t even wake up on time for breakfast, he doesn’t even know he’s a werewolf. Something stirs in his head at this thought but he pushes it away. Last night was just like the rest.</p>
<p>The figure suddenly disappears and Remus is left wishing it was indeed Sirius. They reach the hospital and his monthly treatment begins.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sirius may have come to conclusions quite quickly. He may also have made the mistake of running so fast after being up the whole night and that too on a nearly empty stomach.</p>
<p>So now as he stands in front of the hospital door, fingers clenched in a fist stopped midway on knocking. He had seen the transformation. He had heard the screams. He didn’t know if he wanted to go look at him the morning after.</p>
<p>According to the Black tradition, he had also brought a box of chocolates with him. So, why were the second thoughts occurring to him now? Why the cold feet <em>now</em>? He takes a deep breath and moves his wrist to knock.</p>
<p>For a moment, he stands there contemplating his decision. Nobody had come to answer the door.</p>
<p>He knocks again, this time with a little more vigour.</p>
<p>He hears the sound of footsteps shuffling and the door opens up a little wide enough for the hospital’s nurse’s head to pop out of it.</p>
<p>‘How may I help you, Mr Black?’</p>
<p>‘I.. um... I’m here to see Remus’.</p>
<p>‘Remus?’</p>
<p>Sirius watches her eyebrows scrunch in confusion and could literally see her racking her brains for a lie. He knew this look too well. The sudden, short-lived look of terror that went through her did not go unnoticed by him.</p>
<p>‘Yes, Remus’.</p>
<p>‘Then, perhaps you should look in the Hufflepuff dormitories and not here. That’s where Mr Lupin is’.</p>
<p>‘I know about him’.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey's expressions remain unchanged if it were not for the quick eye to spot her hands shaking, her eyes pointed and eyebrows deeply furrowed. Her lips had arranged themselves into the tightest smile that would make McGonagall proud.</p>
<p>‘And may I ask what intriguing information about Mr Lupin has finally been successful in waking Sirius Black up at such an ungodly hour?’</p>
<p>‘I know... what he is’.</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey’s eyes were piercing through him. Sirius felt thoroughly exposed at this look. It almost made him say ‘werewolf’ but the walls have ears and he needs to be careful from now on. Knowing such a big secret and not being able to share it all would not bode well for anyone.</p>
<p>‘You are not permitted to enter the hospital wing without any injury. Visiting hours began after lunch and since the hospital is devoid of patients at the moment, I see no reason fit enough to let you in’.</p>
<p>She was beginning to check Sirius’ patience now. He should’ve simply stormed inside. Being a gentleman does no good. He doesn’t want to finish last.</p>
<p>‘Remus is not well after...events of last night and I simply want to see if he’s doing okay and lay this box of chocolate beside his bed. It would hardly take more than a half of an hour’.</p>
<p>His posture straightens, his back arches backwards and he cringes from the inside of how much of a Black he sounds.</p>
<p>Pomfrey ponders for a moment. Her eyes continue to scan Black and the box he’s holding.</p>
<p>‘I’ll allow it’.</p>
<p>A sigh of relief passes through Sirius and he takes a step forward before Pomfrey opens the door completely and he slightly jumps looking at the blood on her white robes. He could feel the bile rising. The blood on her robes triggered certain memories and he had to bring his hand to the doorframe to steady himself.</p>
<p>‘Are you okay, Mr Black?’</p>
<p>‘Yes, yes. Where exactly is he?’</p>
<p>‘The last bed next to the window. He’s sleeping so make no noise’.</p>
<p>Sirius glances at the bed and could see a figure lying through the translucent covers curtaining it. He slowly moves towards it.</p>
<p>All the empty beds in a hospital in the early hours of the morning were haunting him. As if all the beds were a warning for him to leave and forget his stupid crush. There was plenty of fish in the sea.</p>
<p>He looks at the floor and finds it a little too clean for his liking. The white beds, white covers, white curtains, white floor were creeping their way towards him. They reminded of the unfortunate of a house he had to call home.</p>
<p>He hurries towards Remus’ bed and finds it completely illuminated by the sunlight that was coming in from the transparent window. The window had several patterns made over them that left an array of designs over Remus’ sleeping face. A series of seven dots were plastered on his right cheek as he was lying towards his left. The scars on his face connected the dots leaving behind an outline worthy of a constellation.</p>
<p>The white sheets were placed on his chest and left very little to one’s imagination as Sirius’ eyes began to rake over Remus’ entire body. A deep crimson blush crept through him as he studies the boy in front of him. The sunlight also left little patterns of rainbows on his shoulders making the sleeping boy even more beautiful, if possible.</p>
<p>Sirius had no intention of talking, he could barely talk to without making a fool of himself two days ago and yet they feel like years apart. Who knew pranks can be such eventful?</p>
<p>Sirius simply wanted to keep his chocolate box next to the snapdragons on the bedside and be back to his dorm.</p>
<p>Snapdragons?</p>
<p>
  <em>Snapdragons.</em>
</p>
<p>He picks up the bouquet and assesses it. No name, no-slip, not even a ‘wishing you strength’ card pasted anywhere. What is the point of giving anyone a get well soon flower without any signature? What an idiot.</p>
<p>Sirius proudly smirks over earning a single more point over this apparent secret admirer of Remus and then looks at his own box.</p>
<p>He was just lucky that he found a quill, inkpot and a journal on the bedside table along with a weird looking metal thin tube lying with it. He grabs the journal and completely overlooks the ‘Private: Do not read’ written over it. A buzz passes through him. The journal was probably secured with magic but it still opened when he ran his fingers over the title.</p>
<p>He tears a page from the back and dips the quill in the inkpot.</p>
<p>‘S’</p>
<p>‘I’</p>
<p>‘R’.</p>
<p>‘Sirius?’</p>
<p>Sirius jumps as his name is called and ruins the slip he was writing his name on. The ‘r’ extended and left a squishy mess behind.</p>
<p>Remus was staring at him with wide eyes and sheet clenched tightly between his knuckles.</p>
<p>Sirius is suddenly reminded of the last time he was caught lurking with Remus’ stuff and how well that had ended.</p>
<p>‘Hi, Remus! Sleep well?’</p>
<p>‘What are you doing here?’</p>
<p>‘Me? Oh, I am well too, thank you for asking’.</p>
<p>‘What are you-how do-what?’</p>
<p>Sirius was internally cheering at himself for carrying this conversation forward. His doubts had also mysteriously disappeared.</p>
<p>‘How are you feeling now?’</p>
<p>‘Sirius, d-do you know?’</p>
<p>A look of terror flashes through Remus and he looks visibly shaken. The last time he had been accidentally outed as a werewolf was his sheer luck and things had been fine. But Lily is not Sirius. Never is and never will be.</p>
<p>‘I do’.</p>
<p>Two mere words could ever startle someone and leaving them shivering in broad sunlight was a sight Sirius never thought he would get to see. So, before the werewolf could act in impulse, Sirius puts a reassuring hand on his exposed shoulder, the only one that is not bandaged and gently smiles at him.</p>
<p>The same buzz passes through him again. He quickly withdraws it and both the boys look suddenly away blushing red.</p>
<p>‘Remus, I know and I’m okay with it. I’m sorry if I had ever said or hinted that maybe I was not but I say this and truly mean it, I’m completely alright with the entire situation’.</p>
<p>‘you don’t hate me?’</p>
<p>‘Why would I hate you for something you can’t control?’.</p>
<p>Lily’s voice echoes in his mind and he makes a mental note to thank her.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know. The entire wizarding world does’.</p>
<p>‘When have I ever acted as the entire wizarding world?’</p>
<p>Remus chuckles slightly at Sirius’ remark and Sirius beams back at him. Laughing Remus was a sight to behold.</p>
<p>Their eyes meet and the laughter suddenly dies down. Has the room always been this quiet?</p>
<p>‘Here’s a box of chocolate I-uh I brought for you’.</p>
<p>‘You didn’t have to do that’.</p>
<p>‘Sorry, it’s a Black tradition’.</p>
<p>‘What?’</p>
<p>‘You can’t visit someone with a thoughtful well wish without a sweet in your hand. It’s a pretty old tradition’.</p>
<p>‘It is’.</p>
<p>Sirius wanted to ask who brought him the flowers but since his conversations skills had reached their peak and the confidence was slowly draining, it was better to just not be so intrusive.</p>
<p>He also wanted to ask Remus out. Now that he was in terms with the whole werewolf situation, it would and should be the next move. He couldn’t let the first kiss go in vain. But something was stopping him. The thought of being a boy and also being with a boy did not scare him as much as the thought of being with a werewolf did. He decided to think about this later.</p>
<p>So, to fill in the awkward silence, he passes a smile to Remus and asks:</p>
<p>‘I hope we can be friends?’</p>
<p>Remus takes a minute to respond. The smile never leaves his face and Sirius could swear he saw a look of slight disappoint in them. His eyes didn’t crinkle like they did when Remus smiled <em>happily. </em>There was no dimple beneath them either.</p>
<p>‘Yes, I’d like that’.</p>
<p>‘Yes’.</p>
<p>Remus nods at him and Sirius takes this as a cue to leave. He puts the box on the bedside table, bides his goodbyes and leaves as quietly as he came in.</p>
<p>Remus picks up the box and a note falls on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Every Remus needs a Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week to his transformation but he and Sirius didn’t seem to have made much progress in what could be called ‘a relationship’. They were bare acquaintances bearing the name of friendship when either wanted more. According to Remus, the past week had been just fine, his study group helped him catch up to most of his lost work and the potions class remained unchanged sans a minor amendment. Sirius had started to actively participate now. He no longer just stared at Remus and then looked away when their eyes would meet but was now taking notes, tidy notes, helping in brewing potions and leaving before either of them could mutter ‘a good day’.</p>
<p>Being OWL students meant a vigorous amount of workload that barely left the time for chatter. And that also meant having potions every two days. Every two days would have a very silent James sitting at the back of the class with his partner, Peter and Sirius silently working on their potion. The little success in the conversation had also been lost. They were back to ‘hello’ and ‘bye’ with minimum eye contact possible.</p>
<p>But call it his upbringing or a generally optimistic attitude, Remus acquired post-moon that he did not lose hope. Hope, his mother had often shared the story of how she and Remus’ father had met. Lyall had rescued her from a boggart and she had clung to him for dear life the duration of the life-saving. The embarrassment of the entire situation was enough for her to not be able to gather the courage to see Lyall again for at least a month until he had assured her that it was rational to react that way to one’s fears. Remus thought he too was in the same boat as her. After all, time is a healer better than any alchemy. Time will get them together, at least that is what he believed to be true.</p>
<p>Or this is what he kept telling himself.</p>
<p>Sirius, on the other hand, was in a state of dilemma like no other. A part of him still wanted to snog Remus senseless whenever he saw him and hence kept his gaze down most of the time in his holy presence but a tiny part of him always stopped him. A part of him that still judges Remus for who he is. Sirius has tried to fight that part down several times but childhood teachings don’t fade easily. Hence, he retorted to simple, mindless conversations ignoring the heartache that followed each time he exited the Potions classroom or came across Remus in any way. Time will work them out.</p>
<p>It’s almost midnight when both Lily and Remus return from their respective corridors after patrolling for nearly three hours. Lily had been paired with the Gryffindor Prefect, Helios while Remus, as usual, was stuck with Lockhart, ‘The Ravenclaw Git’ as he fondly called him. Patrolling with him was equivalent to a headache. He wouldn’t do any work and constantly talked about himself. For a person so obviously good at nothing how he managed to be a Ravenclaw was one of the greatest mysteries Remus would be highly interested to solve.</p>
<p>The duo meets near the staircase and decides to take a detour in order to catch up with each other. They continue to walk and Lily decides to break the silence.</p>
<p>‘Sirius, huh?’</p>
<p>‘What about him?’</p>
<p>‘You and Sirius, are you a thing now?’</p>
<p>‘Keep your volume down, Lily. The walls have ears and no’.</p>
<p>‘I don’t believe it. You should see the way you guys look at each other. It’s honestly pathetic how obviously in love you both are and yet continue to be in denial’.</p>
<p>‘We’re- at least I’m not in denial, I am but who would date a gay werewolf?’</p>
<p>Lily, who had been walking a little ahead of Remus suddenly stops and Remus bumps right into her and both of them stumble to the ground.</p>
<p>‘See, this is what happens when you try to shit-talk about yourself, Remus’.</p>
<p>‘Yeah right. We falling down is because of a certain man up in the clouds who heard me and decided to give our strings a little push’.</p>
<p>‘You still believe that we’re marionettes controlled by a man called God?’</p>
<p>‘Yes. My mum told me that when we were little. She doesn’t believe in God either’.</p>
<p>‘You and your theories. You can think beyond the level a common man considers to be beyond science and still can’t see that Sirius obviously loves you?’</p>
<p>‘Those two things have no relation to each other whatsoever. How is the existence of mankind related to two teenage boys in love?’</p>
<p>‘It is. What if mankind was created so you two could fall for each other and build a whole new world?’</p>
<p>‘Lily, it is physically impossible for us to conceive a child. What makes you think we can create a new world?’</p>
<p>‘Says the one who is named after one of the founders of an empire after being birthed by a wolf’.</p>
<p>Remus lets out a laugh at that. It had to be ‘god’s way’ of a major coincidence. His entire life is a coincidence. He’s named after the founder of the Roman empire, his name literally translates to wolf wolf and he got bitten to be one. Only his post-moon optimism can view his life like that.</p>
<p>‘And I had to be named after the one who dies’.</p>
<p>‘Doesn’t defeat the fact that he was a great hunter’.</p>
<p>‘I guess it doesn’t. Hope this ain’t some kind of coincidence now’.</p>
<p>‘Speaking of Hope, how’s your mum, Remus. Haven’t heard from her for a while’.</p>
<p>Hope Lupin had first met Lily on the King’s Cross station where all the muggles stood waiting for their wizard kin to appear from the wall that connected both the worlds. She had instantly clicked with Jenny, Lily’s mum and had there and then invited her for dinner for that very night much to Remus, Lily, Lyall and Damian Evans’ embarrassment. She barely knew any muggles due to constantly shifting homes in order to hide her son’s condition. So, when she finally got to meet someone who not only happened to be a muggle and was as clueless as she was once being Remus’ friend was just an added bonus.</p>
<p>Petunia Evans had refused to come much to nobody’s surprise and the dinner had gone remarkably well. Perhaps that’s when Lily and Remus actually met each other for the first time. Being in different houses limited friendships beyond the colour of one’s robe but the two of them had proved it wrong. They had become the closest of friends in the past three years. The only duos to do the same and break the norm of inter-house rivalry were James and Sirius.</p>
<p>The entire summer was spent exchanging letters and visiting each other’s homes. Petunia avoided Remus like the plague and usually kept out. Remus found a sister in Lily and Lily found a best friend. And this has been them since they were twelve. Three years had only strengthened their bond and when Lily found Remus’ secret, she was with him and supported him. When Remus chose to let on another secret, Lily remained with him and still supported him.</p>
<p>Every summer, once a week, Remus stays over at Lily’s and Lily at Remus’. Hope always wanted a daughter and found that in Lily. The two bonded over a common love for baking and produced marvellous items of bakery much to the Lupin men’s delight. They often shared recipes or even just talked in general over owl post and even the walls of Hogwarts could not limit that.</p>
<p>‘She hasn’t written to me much either, she wanted to open a bakery, I really hope she did. It would be wonderful for her to get some time off idle at home so can stop asking me if I have found a girlfriend yet’.</p>
<p>‘When do you plan to tell her?’</p>
<p>‘Mum’s still quite young. Plenty of time in the future’.</p>
<p>‘As you wish. But since you don’t plan to get a girlfriend ever, it would be advisable to tell her about your boyfriend’.</p>
<p>‘Sirius is not my boyfriend’.</p>
<p>‘Funny how your mind goes straight to Sirius as soon as I mention him’.</p>
<p>Remus flicks Lily on the forehead and makes a run for it. Messing with Evans is not an ideal way to spend a duty night. Lily runs after him and they continue to chase each other yelling innocent insults and casting harmless hexes. They were running across the third-floor corridor, a place where one would hardly find any student or teacher in their right mind sans a heavily panting Remus and Lily running up to him and flicking him back. She’s a good two head shorter than him but doesn’t stop her from messing with him either.</p>
<p>‘What good role models we are, running in the corridors!’</p>
<p>‘I can feel McGonagall having a fit at this right moment’.</p>
<p>‘Oh, she wouldn’t scold you even if her own life depended on it. That woman adores you!’</p>
<p>‘You’re just jealous that I am a better student’</p>
<p>‘You did not!’</p>
<p>‘Who’s prefect batch came first, huh?’</p>
<p>‘The owl got lost in the forest you practically live in and couldn’t find me, that’s a mechanical error’.</p>
<p>‘Coincidences, Evans! You wouldn’t get it!’</p>
<p>‘Yeah right’.</p>
<p>‘Even owls are smarter than you’.</p>
<p>An owl hoots in the background as if trying to personally agree with Remus.</p>
<p>‘See? The owl approves’.</p>
<p>‘WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT AND LET US SLEEP!’</p>
<p>A very haughty looking portrait yells at them and they take it as the cue to go back to their respective dorms.</p>
<p>‘We should get going’.</p>
<p>‘Good night, Lils’.</p>
<p>‘Good night, lover boy’.</p>
<p>‘OI!’.</p>
<p>Lily breaks into a run again and heads off towards the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room while Remus stays there until he hears the entrance shutting close and gets going to his own room then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. There's still hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an excessive display at the library, James and Sirius finally ask Remus the question that had begun this all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘And that’s it?’</p><p>‘Yes’.</p><p>‘YOU just asked him to be your friend and left!’.</p><p>Sirius, who was too busy banging his head against the wall lets out an incoherent noise. He hadn’t stopped thinking about the blunder of a human he had been a few days back in the hospital.</p><p>‘Now what do I do?’</p><p>‘Continue and let him fall in love with you’.</p><p>James makes a certain inappropriate gesture with his fingers that almost earns him a smack from Sirius.</p><p>‘But I just pushed back all the progress I had made’.</p><p>‘On the bright side, you now possess the ability to at least talk to him’.</p><p>At this, Sirius bangs his head a little harder on the wall earning both of them the nastiest glare Madam Pince could give and a warning. Both of them had been in the library for several hours now. The magical beast section, being the least visited section sans a certain werewolf student did not attract many students and served as the perfect spot to have a talk or simple self-depreciate.  James and Sirius had spent the entire afternoon lurking around in the corners waiting for the werewolf in question to appear.</p><p>‘I still don’t get it, why did you just stop talking to him in Potions?’</p><p>‘Oi, I never stopped. I just focus more on the healing potions we’re doing now. Besides, it’s not like he’s any much of a talker himself’.</p><p>‘Yeah, but you are. You’re the talker, him the listener, perfect couple’.</p><p>Sirius’ cheeks pinken a little and he looks away for a second before letting out a deep sigh and sitting down on the floor. James, being ever the best friend follows after.</p><p>‘You know, you can still talk to him, why did you stop?’</p><p>‘I saw you doing it and I stopped as well.’</p><p>‘I never stopped. I have just limited the conversation, I need to pass Potions, it’s bloody OWLs after all’.</p><p>‘Who are you and what have you done to the only decent Black?’</p><p>‘Piss off’.</p><p>Sirius gets up rather gracelessly and begins to browse titles. He runs his fingers on each one of them as he had seen Remus do so many good days ago.</p><p>‘Moiusis’ guide to werewolves’.</p><p>Sirius reads the title aloud and takes the book out of the shelf. He flicks past all the pages towards the end and takes out the issue card at the back. Sure enough, the last and the only person to have read this book was none other than his Remus. For hiding such a big secret, the boy was doing rather a lousy job. Reading all the books concerning magical beasts, werewolves to be specific was definite to arouse suspicions. He was just lucky that most students preferred to stay away from this section of the library.</p><p>Sirius had to admit the diagrams in the book were none the majestic he had expected them to be. The book was highly demeaning, belittling werewolves at every page. The only page to have any factual and useful information was page 394 and was in the poorest of state amongst all. It was completely crushed with ink stains at every corner. It reeked of dirt and the yellowing pages had turned brown. Sirius’ pureblood upbringing could sense the use of dark magic but couldn’t quite place what.</p><p>Reading all the nonsense written in the oldest English possible, Sirius had begun to realize that maybe Remus is not a dark creature or monster after all. The specifications, anatomy and behaviour did not match him at all. But what could be expected of a book that was written two centuries ago and was never revised?</p><p>‘First, you bring me to a library, then you also start reading!?!’</p><p>‘Would you rather stay silent on your own or make me hex you into it? What was that spell Evans used?’</p><p>The mention of Evans quietens James and he continues to sit on the ground with his arms crossed and eyes glaring.</p><p>‘James?’</p><p>‘WHAT?’</p><p>‘Does this page smell funny to you?’</p><p>‘What page?’</p><p>‘This page right here, 394’.</p><p>‘There is no 394 here, it is 395 after 393. It could be a printing mistake. Wizarding books often have these.’</p><p>‘Adjust your glasses, you daft. It’s right here’.</p><p>‘No, it’s not. Maybe you need glasses. Or it is the hair you have started growing, they block intelligent vision, you see’.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare drag my hair into this! Just because yours can’t be tamed doesn’t mean you can-</p><p>‘Oh how good to see you, Remus, such a long time!’</p><p>Madam Pince’s salutation silences both the boys and they watch in shocked silence at how nicely Remus is being greeted by the always-angry-student- hating-probably-having-an-affair-with-Filch librarian. She politely asks him how his day was going and Remus replies with a genuine smile.</p><p>‘Just here to get some reading done for Transfiguration’.</p><p>‘Oh, wonderful! Be sure to ask if you have any doubt’.</p><p>‘Thank you, I’ll be sure to consider it’.</p><p>Remus leaves the librarian to her work and heads to the required section. He puts his book bag down on the table and begins to browse titles running his fingers over each one of them. Sirius watches in complete awe. It’s hard to miss the spark in Remus’ eyes as he scans over each title and the smile that brightens his face when he finds the right one.</p><p>‘Psst Sirius?’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Should we go ask him now?’</p><p>‘Ask him what?’</p><p>This time, James really smacks Sirius who lets out a loud ‘OW’ in return gathering the attention of all the occupants of the library, most importantly Remus. The ever-so-kind librarian glares at them from her spot and the boys take it as the cue to leave. The book is long forgotten.</p><p>Once outside, out of prying ears,</p><p>‘What did you do that for?’</p><p>‘You were being an idiot’.</p><p>‘Well, you’re the one who got us kicked out, you’re the idiot!’</p><p>‘Are we going to ask him or not, you’re wasting my time here!’</p><p>‘Yes, we’ll wait for him to come out and then we’ll ask and you’re welcome to leave’.</p><p>‘Fine we’ll wait and I am staying’.</p><p>‘Good’.</p><p>‘Should I get my invisibility cloak?’</p><p>‘NO, you stay right here, Potter’.</p><p>Both the boys wait around the library for Remus to come out. An hour had passed and despite their pending assignments and schoolwork, they preferred to waste their time waiting for someone to talk him into helping with a prank which also happens to be off schedule. Only once had they stopped for a snack break which involved a very hungry James Potter dragging a very reluctant Sirius Black towards the kitchens. It was a sight to behold but the inhabitants of the castle who are rather used to their nonsense and promptness avoided asking questions.</p><p>A very impatient James had finally caved in.</p><p>‘We could re-consider asking for help, you know’.</p><p>‘Like ask someone else? Who?’</p><p>‘We could ask Helios, good chap. You’ve met him’.</p><p>‘He’ll tell on us’.</p><p>‘And what makes you think that Remus won’t?’</p><p>‘Just-</p><p>James’ question needed no answer as the man of the hour himself had finally walked out of the library waving off the hawk and carrying books that weighed more than he did. On spotting the two boys waiting for him, he stops dead in his tracks and also stares back.</p><p>James is again the first one to break the silence.</p><p>‘Hello, Remus, good studying? You’ve spent what like almost three hours doing a Transfiguration essay?’</p><p>Sirius’ gives him an extremely murderous look and suppresses the urge to facepalm.</p><p>‘Hi, James. I reckon you spent the three and a half hours waiting here for me?’.</p><p>Before the conversation could head south, Sirius guides it in the right direction and greets Remus properly as James should have. He asks about his day and is himself surprised at how easy the chat had flowed. He even offered to help Remus carry some of the books back to his dorm and also enquired if there were any essays due for Potions or Muggle studies, the only classes, they took together. Satisfied with the answers, he finally pops the question they had waited four hours for,</p><p>‘Would you like to help us with a Prank?’</p><p>‘A prank?’</p><p>‘We take the blame, if caught, which is a rarity in its own but nonetheless’.  James chimes in and Sirius beams at him.</p><p>‘The prank you wanted to learn the d-drying spell for?’</p><p>Remus’ voice stammers and he briefly glances at Sirius as if telepathing him about the last time they had talked about the same and wonderful outcome it had led to. Sirius’ cheeks take on the full crimson shade and Remus’ face begins to heat up, the tips of his ears pinkening slightly. James simply grins at them.</p><p>‘Y-yes, that one’.</p><p>‘Right, I’ll be sure to help. We just need to practise the hand movements and try it on something and you’ll be good to go. Who are you pranking exactly?’</p><p>‘The Slytherins’.</p><p>Both James and Sirius chip in together and a huge grin nearly splits their face in two. Remus raises an eyebrow glancing at Sirius’ own robes and lets the question waver off. There was no point asking them the purpose of the prank and even more pointless expecting an answer. However, it would be fun to participate in one.</p><p>‘Would it be alright if I helped in the entire prank?’</p><p>‘Blimey, Lupin. Of course’.</p><p>A huge smile brightens up his face.</p><p>‘Perfect, I know just the right person who can help with it. Meet me tomorrow after lunch, right here, I’ll tell you what to do after. James, bring your cloak, yes, I know about it’.</p><p>Both of the self-taught pranksters are rendered speechless and quickly nod to give their affirmations.</p><p>Remus looks hesitantly at Sirius and it takes him a while to understand that Remus was offering him the books to carry. Sirius moves forward and grabs some off. Their hands brush each other and the books are nearly tumbled down. After taking in half the weight each, they began moving, James heading off in the opposite direction after an exaggerating wink, of course.</p><p>Both of them move in silence but Sirius finds the comfort in it as well. Remus finds the silence bearing and likes the noiseless company. Much to their dismay, the Hufflepuff common room arrives much sooner than expected and Remus takes in the books and goes inside after wordlessly waving at him and giving him a shy smile.</p><p>Sirius watches him leviate the books and easily move in. He stays there knowingly staring at the door for a while. There’s still hope.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A productive day in the library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Mama,</p>
<p>You would be pleased to know that I have finally befriended more people (I hope I can call them that). I decided to help them on a very innocent prank (no, I won’t get in trouble). James Potter of Gryffindor (Lily doesn’t like him one bit) and Sirius Black of Slytherin. I’m following your advice to be more social. Peter will help us as well. Lily sends her love. Give my regards to dad.</p>
<p>Love, Remus</p>
<p>PS- How’s the progress with the bakery?</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus climbs up the stairs to the owlery with Lily trailing behind him. It was still dark outside and if they were really quiet they could hear the rumbles of the some Quidditch team coming to practice on the opposite side of the castle.</p>
<p>The letter had been written in much haste and barely contained excitement and had left Remus worrying if his mum could even read what he had to tell her. He kept telling himself it was not due to him being close to Sirius but just the thrill of law-breaking even if it were as small as school rules. He lets out a small whoop as he spots his favourite owl and rushes to offer it a few treats.</p>
<p>‘How are you so happy at this bloody o’clock?’</p>
<p>‘I like waking up early, it’s good for the body’.</p>
<p>‘And so is sleep’.</p>
<p>‘Oh come on, you would have killed me if I hadn’t brought you along. I’m sending your love as well’.</p>
<p>‘Fine. UGH! Why do these players have to be so loud? It’s not even morning yet’.</p>
<p>The Gryffindor Quidditch team that was scheduled for practice at this early part of the day were indeed making a huge racket. The captain, Surinder (Suri) was yelling at his teammates to hurry up and begin before the Ravenclaws come out. The team did not affect and continued walking and changing in their sleepy haze. Only the Gryffindors hated Saturdays.</p>
<p>The owl nibbles at Remus’ finger and he offers more something sweet. ‘Smelly’, as he called the owl due to very obvious reasons was quick to finish them and offers a leg for the letter to be attached. He does so and pets her head before sending her off. Lily continues to groan. Still dressed in her sleeping gown and with hair pointing in all directions, she looks at the owl become a tiny dot in the sky.</p>
<p>‘Tell me again why you agreed to help those idiots on a prank?’</p>
<p>‘It’s a good way to make friends, Lily. Being a stuck-up won’t get you anywhere’.</p>
<p>Mildly offended by the stuck-up remark, Lily scoffs at him and smacks him gently on his arm, too drained of energy to give a proper blow. Remus remains unaffected and simply hugs her closer letting her rest her head on his shoulder. They stand there for a while watching the Sunrise and the sky transitions into a lighter blue. The sunlight illuminates their face and while the background is filled with the Gryffindor captain yelling at its Seeker and hooting owls whose slumber had been disturbed, both of them relish the warmth through the dustiest window laded with the darkest of owl poop.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Breakfast on Saturdays is always more or less a silent affair. Not many students are present and it’s mostly the revising ones or the ones who had the unfortunate to wake up early and the inability to go back to sleep like a certain Sirius Black. Sirius who is always late to classes and had never really had a proper breakfast his entire time at Hogwarts but had woken up as early as seven to an extreme headache. He probably shouldn’t have been up late playing gobstones.</p>
<p>‘Morning Sirius.’, Regulus offers a courteous salutation and pours his brother a bit of coffee. Nobody likes a cranky Black.</p>
<p>‘Why in the name of God are you up so early?’</p>
<p>‘Old habits, big brother. I can’t sleep past six-thirty even if I tried. I can feel Mother storming up the stairs.’</p>
<p>‘Why do you have to talk about that old hag this early? Huh, now, my entire day is ruined’.</p>
<p>Regulus suppresses a smile and quietly butters his brother’s toast. The Black brothers were the only ones at the Slytherin table and sat quite close to the teacher’s. He could see Dumbledore spreading strawberry jam on his minutely sliced cold bread and McGonagall looking at it disapprovingly. He stifles a laugh again and looks around towards other houses’ tables. The Gryffindors only had their Quidditch team members munching away and the Ravenclaws were fully dressed in the playing attire, their time on the field starting in thirty minutes. Next came the Hufflepuffs and Reggie took his time looking at every pupil sitting on it hoping to catch a glimpse of his favourite one. His eyes scan the table expectantly and he finally spots the brown, tawny curls.</p>
<p> As if Remus sensed someone looking at him, he looks up from where he was bent over the Daily Prophet and catches the spectator’s eye. He smiles softly and waves at him.</p>
<p>Regulus waves back with his heart beating loud and proud in his chest only to be met with his very own brother also waving back. It takes him a minute and he slowly lowers his hand looking very much like a drenched puppy left alone on a cold, rainy day.</p>
<p>He picks up his textbook he had been reading albeit a little harshly fresh from an incoming heartbreak and embarrassment and charms it to stay covering his face almost entirely. Sirius nudges him and asks him to butter another toast.</p>
<p>‘Do it yourself, you daft.’</p>
<p>‘And what’s got you into a whirl so suddenly?’</p>
<p>‘Nevermind.’</p>
<p>Sirius shrugs him off and simply grabs Reg’s toast and heads towards the Gryffindor table.</p>
<p>‘Alright there, Suri’</p>
<p>‘Hello, Sirius. James has gone back to his dorm. The new password’s gobbletwark.’</p>
<p>Sirius grabs one of everything off the table and heads towards James’ dorm. Might as well call it his own with the amount of time he spends there. He mutters the password to the Fat Lady who has given up trying to tell him about the house rules and promptly lets him in. Sirius enters the room without a knock and plops himself down on James’ bed waking the boy and earning a flying shoe from a feisty Frank Longbottom.</p>
<p>‘What do you want, Black?’, mutters a very tired Potter.</p>
<p>‘I brought you breakfast. Wouldn’t be healthy to sleep after practice on an empty stomach, here.’</p>
<p>The tired Potter grabs the breakfast and bites into the first things he got his hands on. A buttered jam sandwich. He makes a face as he continues to chew on and then perpetually spits it out.</p>
<p>‘Who in the name of Merlin eats this monstrosity?’</p>
<p>‘What? It can’t be that bad,’ Sirius takes a bite and makes an even more exaggerated face at it, ‘It is bad’.</p>
<p>‘Why would you bring something like this?’</p>
<p>‘Hey! At least be grateful I brought you anything in the first place and I waved at Remus today!’</p>
<p>‘Oh what a great achievement. I can already hear wedding bells.’</p>
<p>‘Right, that’s more than you and Evans ever interacted’.</p>
<p>‘Piss off.’</p>
<p>‘Bugger.’</p>
<p>‘Wanker.’</p>
<p>‘Would you two shut it?!’</p>
<p>And so like this, the rest of the morning is spent wasting away precious time. After all, they still had one entire day to complete any pending homework and there’s nothing that can match one’s accuracy and speed of accomplishment at the last minute.</p>
<p>At sharp 2 pm, both the boys walk excitedly towards the library chatting away mindless thoughts. They arrive at the entrance much sooner than Remus and wait while discussing possible fellows Remus could bring along. James very much had his hopes high for Lily and was even bet two galleons on it. Sirius very much hoped it was indeed Lily and James would stop bothering him for the entirety of it and maybe he and Remus could have a moment.</p>
<p>So, as the both of them look up with eyes shining brighter than ever, lips curled into dopey smiles with their thoughts and face momentarily lighting up, Remus walks up to them along with Peter Pettigrew, a fellow Hufflepuff. Their faces fall as fast as they had risen and both of them look visibly distressed with Peter not meeting any of their expectations.</p>
<p>‘Uhh.. hi’</p>
<p>‘Hiya Remus! Alright there? Who’s this?’</p>
<p>‘Hi, James! This is Peter, a friend of mine, he’s good with charms, though he might be of help’.</p>
<p>‘Oh, hi Peter’.</p>
<p>While Peter acquaints himself, Sirius continues to shoot him daggers. He hadn’t expected his hopes to be crushed so easily.</p>
<p>Remus signs James and Sirius to put on the cloak and they enter inside. While Madam Pince greets the Hufflepuff boys sweetly, Sirius and James remain astonished at her candour. Just the thought of the librarian being nice to anyone is surprising itself but having to watch it firsthand is startling. All four of them reach the ‘Spells and Spell Making’ section and James takes the cloak off.</p>
<p>‘So, what exactly are we looking for?’</p>
<p>‘A spell that keeps one thing dry while everything around it is wet as the ocean’.</p>
<p>‘Like a drought charm?’ Peter chimes in and James is almost impressed. Sirius remains sour.</p>
<p>‘But that wouldn’t be so practical and it depends on how large the water body is in the first place.’</p>
<p>‘So, perhaps a spell that would act as a shield?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah could be, right, Sirius?’</p>
<p>Sirius grunts in response and it does not go unnoticed by both James and Remus. While James squints his eyes in annoyance, Remus looks at him worried that perhaps he wasn’t enjoying his company very much. He mentally decides to let James take the lead and maybe that would cheer the Slytherin up a bit.</p>
<p>‘But what exactly is the prank going to be about? Ooh is it something related to The Black Lake?’</p>
<p>‘Oh, we just thought of flooding Sirius’ dorm to annoy Snivelly and make sure his bed doesn’t get wet in the process. Just mild stuff’.</p>
<p>‘That sounds boring’. Peter remarks and then covers his mouth immediately horrified he had actually said it out loud. Sirius’ glare turns even colder, possible.</p>
<p>‘Oh really, do you perhaps have a better idea?’</p>
<p>All three of them are immediately silenced by this and Remus even manages to briefly glance at Sirius. He is clearly annoyed and Remus spots such huge difference of demeanour in both the brothers. While Regulus can manage to remain cool in the hottest of situations, Sirius has very little tolerance to it. He probably learned to do so watching his brother make such mistakes.</p>
<p>James, ever the best friend tries to diffuse the situation before it could get any ugly and with his quick thinking manages to laugh it out and divert it entirely.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, Peter, you’re good at Charms, you probably may have a better idea’.</p>
<p>Peter blushes slightly and opens and closes his mouth looking very much like a fish. Remus continues to watch in silence. His gaze remains fixed on Sirius who had now rebuked to reading the book titles.</p>
<p>‘A-Z list of household spells for your daily needs’, Sirius pronounces out the title loudly and puts it on the table loudly making a huge ‘thump’ as he plops it down.</p>
<p> ‘This could have the spell we need’. Remus immediately agrees with Sirius ensuring as to not get on his bad side. Sirius offers him a smile.</p>
<p>The book is plonked open and all four of them surround it going through the index. They point at a few topics, suggest some better alternatives but could not come at any conclusion. A simple prank was not expected to be so exhausting.</p>
<p>It was nearly five in the evening and still no success.</p>
<p>‘Did we look through ‘E’?’</p>
<p>‘I’m pretty sure we did, mate’</p>
<p>‘Let’s check it again, you know what they say bloody hundredth time’s the charm’.</p>
<p>The ‘E’ section is scanned once again. Each of them is assigned a quarter of a page and they bend overlooking at it with the maximum amount of concentration that they could muster.</p>
<p>‘Hey, I don’t think we’ve learned this one, look’.</p>
<p>All four of them immediately look at where Peter points and lo and behold is the Exaresco charm. The charm used to immediately dry anything.</p>
<p>‘That’s amazing, you go Peter!’</p>
<p>James high-fives him and even Sirius looks impressed. Peter is a flustered mess and Remus just nods at him while beaming proudly.</p>
<p>‘And what if we could time it!’</p>
<p>‘Merlin’s beard, Remus, you literal genius!’</p>
<p>All four of them let out a shout of glee and James nearly lifts Remus. While the charm and the timing were ready, the prank, its outcome and as to what exactly they were supposed to do remained undecided. But the happiness of having finally found something even if their research was limited to a single book overwhelmed them to the point Remus didn’t mind being kicked out of the library and the disapproving glare from Pince. He was too happy at being helpful he would have kissed Sirius right there and then. Years later, when Remus would look back to this day, he would forever remember it as the birth of ‘The Marauders’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stay tuned for more! Weekly updates to follow!<br/>Say Hi! on <a href="https://iamak20.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>